The Surf Between the Waves
by NeOnShArPiE
Summary: “You killed them all,” I breathed. “I could’ve killed you, too.” Tavington’s eyes pierced deep into my soul his pistol aimed at me. “I wish you had.” Better summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

**The Surf Between The Waves  
Chapter One: The Servant**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Patriot. I do own Christiana Ivie Ruther and Mister Hawkins, though.  
  
Summary: I, Christiana (Ivie), am not afraid to admit my faults or my dislikes and during this war I made many mistakes. Giving in when I should have been fighting, running off when I should've been protecting, arguing when I should have been helping, and loving when there was no love in return. None of which I am proud of. This is my story, the story of a woman who tried her chances at life and failed miserably, but came out standing nonetheless.  
  
AN: Okay, this is the first Patriot fanfic that I have ever written, so please go a little easy on me. I promise, for those of you who are square against the Tavington capturing and wooing a lovely helpless woman and then falling deeply in love with her, this is not one of those fics. Though you may believe it seems that way I assure you it is most definitely not! I absolutely love the way Tavington's character was composed and would not change that for the world. Now that that is out of my system, Hello there and thank you for taking the time to read my story! My name is NeOnShArPiE and I am completely open to any suggestions you might have as long as they are constructive criticism and not: OMG your story sucks! I detest those....  
  
AN2: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, it's just I wanted to give you a taste of what this character was like before I divulge you into a mile long chapter. Many of you would probably agree that is the way to go, so without any further hold up here is the first chapter. By the way Christiana is pronounced (Chris-tea-ana).  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
I, Christiana Ivie Ruther, am probably nothing more than a peculiar peasant in your eyes. Perhaps even a thorn in your side on good days, but most of the time I am the bundle of your troubles all collected into one. I suppose it started a while ago when I worked my father's land, I was the youngest out of thirteen and to him it really didn't matter if I became a woman or not. I was worthless to him, in other words.  
  
I grant you that he had it out for me ever since I was born, that man had a hot head and being the youngest and weakest out of the other twelve made me vulnerable. Not to mention the unlucky number thirteen! At fifteen I was still alive, but barely, my folks decided to sell me off to a nearby plantation owner for a mere five shillings. FIVE SHILLINGS! With that agreement I became someone else's nuisance, and I was a nuisance. I made sure that they knew I had no desire being with them. Well as the years flew by and the orders of my older siblings drowned out knew voices with new commands flowed in, until I was here in South Carolina.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Now Christiana, as soon as you step out of this carriage I expect you to behave-."  
  
"As a proper young lady should, not speaking unless spoken to and minding my pleases and thank yous'. No more than two pleases from me in a day and all the thank yous' I can muster." I recited with mock courtesy rolling my eyes as the plump gentlemen in front of me grabbed at my chin smiling gingerly at my falsely good memory. After all on only took me three years to get it down, I say three years instead of four because the first year of my servant-hood I wasn't permitted speech.  
  
"That's a good gal, now let us introduce you to you're new mistress. Her name is?" His pudgy skin nearly cloaked his beady eyes completely though I knew the man had good sight and I couldn't very well escape with a fort of fabric strapped around my waist.  
  
"Miss Charlotte Selton," I responded crisply wanting nothing more than to run free, for all that awaited me here in Charleston was another cage for me to be locked into. Maybe this cage was gilded but that did not change the idea of myself being locked into it.  
  
"Wonderful, my dear, absolutely wonderful. I promise you that you'll love it here-." As he opened the carriage door he continued to babble on with the same speech he had given to me at every plantation and home I had worked at in the past four years.  
  
I stood in the light of day feeling the warmth of the afternoon sun shinning upon my face. No doubt Charleston would have been just the right candy for my sweet tooth if I were a mere tourist but I wasn't, this was my _home._ I followed Mister Hawkins up the stairs to the front entrance of this Mistresses humble abode. I tried to picture in my mind what she would look like, perhaps she was an aged spinster who was going blind and deaf, wouldn't that be an easy escape?  
  
Mister Hawkins' body halted suddenly causing my wondering mind to slam face first back into reality as I bumped into him unknowingly. His red face loomed back at me; glaring at me with those deviously beady eyes this was his warning. Though not intimidating I subjected deciding that it was too humid out to cause any large-scale scene.  
  
The front door opened and a young woman with long fair tresses stepped onto the platform. Her smile was wide and pleasant, her eyes were an oceanic blue with hints of green speckled throughout them. "Miss Selton, I presume?" My escort gave a small bow of courtesy to the woman not more than seven years my senior.  
  
"Yes, and you must be Mister Hawkins." Her voice was feminine yet it contained a certain will power to it. "And this must be young Christiana?" She lifted her sights to me; whom did she think she was calling me by my first name? She did not know me!  
  
"Miss Ruther, if you please, my lady." I gave her a small curtsey not wishing to feel Hawkins wrath for rudeness.  
  
"Yes, of course my dear. Please, won't you stay for some tea Mister Hawkins? I had Aster brew some just for your arrival." She motioned with her dainty hand to the parlor backing out of the doorframe for our entrance. _Tea? How thoughtful_, I mocked among my many other rabid thoughts.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
AN3: Hi there again, hope you enjoyed the first taste of my story. I shall update it again soon, hopefully tomorrow with luck. Anywhoo, please review and let me know your thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2: Poison Ivie

**The Surf Between the Waves:**  
**Chapter 2: Poison Ivie**  
  
"Why you insufferable, insignificant, BEAST!" Hold on a moment, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Lets start over shall we?  
  
_Why? Why did this sort of thing always happen to me?_ I rolled my eyes to the ceiling daydreaming about the bustling life out on the streets not wanting much of anything to do with their ignorant conversation. "Oh you have birds?" Mr. Hawkins exclaimed almost bemused by the thought of an animal in a woman's care.  
  
"Yes, two actually. They're love birds, I received them as a gift from my nephews, Gabriel and Thomas, on my last birthday. They pose as near perfect companions." Ms. Selton explained pouring more tea into her porcelain cup.  
  
"Who are, your nephews or the birds?" Idiot, I'll be the first to admit that my escort was not very bright or logical for that matter.  
  
"Well, surprisingly both are." My mistress's minute giggle was one of discomfort and I knew the discussion would be taking a turn shortly if not stopping all together. "Miss Ruther?" I turned my wondering hazel eyes to her peaceful angelic stance.  
  
"Yes, madam," _damn my politeness, it is such a strong weakness!_ "What may I help you with?"  
  
"I don't know if you've heard yet but there is to be a council meeting held a day from now. I suspect, since my brother in law is on the council he will be bringing his children along with him to this meeting. He has seven children, five boys and two girls, and I will desperately need all the help I can get to keep the house neat and organized. Are you up for the job?" _Seven kids! It wasn't a job it was a death sentence!  
_  
"I shall try my best, though it may be difficult for me to memorize their names." Her laugh this time was cheerful and wholehearted.  
  
As she patted my back she spoke softly to me, "don't worry, you'll do just fine. I have confidence in you." _Confidence, who had confidence in a garden snake?  
_  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"This is where you'll sleep and if you so wish spend your free time in. You are not a slave so you have permission to walk freely about the town as long as you let me know before hand. And this room will also be shared between you and Nancy Bilge." The room was not quite what I had been used to and it smelled of must and pig. There was a bunk bed in the corner with a thin sheet spread across it, an old dresser that had some knobs missing and one peg leg had been replaced with a block of wood, a wash bowel, a porcelain pitcher, a tin basin and closet that was nothing more than a hole in the wall covered with a curtain. There was, however a small window in the opposite corner of the beds.  
  
As I sat my trunk down I made my way over to the window, the warmth of the sun pouring onto my flesh. I pulled back the curtains and was greeted gingerly by the side of another building, how wonderful. "Lovely view," I mused sarcastically.  
  
"When my home was built that building was lower but they recently had a addition added to their humble abode and ever since their blasted dinning room has been in the way," Ms. Selton muttered. It hadn't even occurred to me that she had snuck up beside me.  
  
"Oh, I hadn't meant to be rude." I gave a halfhearted apology because to be quite honest I was rarely sorry; when I spoke my mind it was what I had meant to say.  
  
"No it is alright," she paused starring me in the eyes, _what was she thinking?_ "I'll give you time to unpack and rest, you've had a long journey. The bottom two drawers are free and the closets practically empty. There is an extra dress in there, plain nothing fancy, if you should need anything to wear for working around the house or out in the garden." Ms. Selton turned gracefully waltzing halfway to the door then facing me again as if she had just remembered what she meant to say. "If you should need any help, you may ask Nancy or Aster or even myself. By the way Nancy likes to sleep on the top bunk so please keep that in mind. Well I'll leave you be."  
  
She left as quickly as she had come and now once again I was left alone. I slumped down onto the bottom bed my chestnut hair bouncing from the action. My palms where pressed against the mattress as I gazed out the window catching some light off of the rooftop of the other building. _This is home_, I thought to myself as I unlatched my trunk and gazing down at the little amount of things I had actually owned. A fairly elegant forest green gown for special occasions, a pair of undergarments, my shawl; and the outfit I was most proud of, my brother Geoffrey's white cotton shirt and black breeches with a burgundy overcoat and wheat colored vest with slight gold trim. Ah, how I loved to wear this when I was younger, it was a fine steal and I was extremely proud of my up keep of it. He'd probably kill me now if he knew I had it.  
  
As I carefully placed everything of mine in the their rightful places I hid my trunk in the back of the closet locking my diary inside its confines for no one to see. Then I hoisted off my simple black shoes and laid down on the bed, my hair fanned out around my head in a dark halo. I shut my eyes drifting off into another world at last.  
  
"Hey! Hey pretty one! Wake up!" I felt a pair of callused hands grip my shoulders and shake me back to the real world. As my eyes blurred open I could make out the shape of a young woman hovering above me.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up! Stop shaking me!" I shouted as I sat up rubbing my eyes. It must have been several hours since I had passed out because the sun was setting and a haze of purple blue was covering the evening sky.  
  
I glanced up at the youth beside me her flaming red hair pulled loosely back in a bun with a few scattered pieces hanging in tiny ringlets. She had a stern stare settle across her face and appeared to be no more than eighteen, "you must be Nancy."  
  
"I must be nothing, and you've been asleep way too long. Around here sleep is second to work, and work is what you need to be doing. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice was deep and weathered, finally another woman as tough as me, this should be fun.  
  
"Well, Madam dirt wad, I happen to be off today due to an extremely long trip. So if you don't mind leaving and climbing back down into that hole you came out of, I would like to continue to rest! Is that understood?" My eyes were cross and I was cranky a combination people usually back away from, but she was a persistent one.  
  
She began laughing, a horrible cackle. "Off? We don't have off days around here, we all work or we get no food. So Miss if you want no dinner or breakfast that's fine by me, it just means more for Aster, Paul and myself. So nighty night." She said in mock kindness. Bested by a worthless twit half my size, well okay a little more than half my size but still smaller than I expected! Fine if it is war that she craves I'll give her war.  
  
Nancy stood, about to exit the room when she turned to say one last thing, "Oh if you are planning on working tonight, I suggest a different dress you don't want your fancy princess gown to get ruined. Ta!" She slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
"Don't want to get your fancy princess gown ruined," I mocked in a high pitch squeaky voice. Who was she, Sainton's wife?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Later, as I placed the dishes from supper in the basin of soapy water I thought of my father's farm and how the field was so open and inviting. The freedom I felt as a child was quickly washed away as Nancy stepped out onto the back porch of the kitchen. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, so you did finally decide to work? Congratulations Queeny, welcome to the club!" She spoke cheerfully her expression filled with sarcasm and delight in my pain.  
  
"Yeah, in case you've failed to notice I do complete my duties, and I do them well." I lifted a wet pan out of the basin and sat it on a towel.  
  
"You missed a spot," I glared up at her ignoring her rude tone. "No really it's right there. It will just take a moment, look I swear." She knelt down just behind me, "see it's right... THERE!" She tossed a black spider about the size of a shilling into my lap.  
  
I jumped up wailing and screaming something awful; this woman would pay for sure. Water from the basin sloshed over the side spraying the ends of my servant's gown with its liquid soil. "YOU!" I cupped my hands dipping them into the water and launching my attack onto her.  
  
She flew backwards into the hedge as soon as the cold water made contact with her body. I took off into the kitchen ignoring the figure of our mistress in the window from the main building. Nancy followed after me as I dodged behind the counters and swinging pots strung from the ceiling. I breathed heavy as my back was pressed sternly to the side of the cabinet, holding my gown in place to keep in from ruffling. _Were we playing tag?  
_  
I peeped my head around to look for her but I could not find her for the life of me. Where did that blasted girl go? "GOTCHA!" She shouted from above as she dropped a bowel of flower onto my head and in my lap. I jumped up shrieking in horror as I wiped my eyes clean. "Why you insufferable, insignificant, BEAST!" She was lying across the counter top; I glared at her while I reached out for the black berries.  
  
"So that's how you want to play, okay. I can play that way." I ran at her flour flying out of my hair in a cloud of smoke. We chased around the kitchen for several minutes. "Ms. Selton!" I shouted and watched as Nancy flew around before pelting her in the back with the berries, "made you look."  
  
I was too busy laughing at my glorious come back to notice the two peach's she picked up. As she turned she chucked them at me, one smacking me dead in the stomach the other skimming my head as it splattered against the wall. Juice drained down the length of my dress and I just frowned not sure of what to do. Then, in noticing the cinnamon sitting out a grabbed the container popped the top and aimed it at her. The pasty red powder clung to her face and neck and coated her hair as she coughed more out of her mouth.  
  
"Nice one, though I think I would've gone for the eggs." She suggested pointing to an empty bowel.  
  
"What eggs?" But it was too late I had been pelted with mother hen's children.  
  
"Those eggs," she mused smiling innocently at me.  
  
"I noticed, thanks very much Captain obvious." I brushed the shells and goo from my bodice failing horribly at stifling my giggles.  
  
"What on earth- OH MY HEAVENS!" Ms. Selton entered the kitchen with Aster at her side. "What have you girls done?"  
  
I lifted my gaze to Nancy for an answer who did the same thing to me, "I think it quite literally looks like a food fight." I spoke forgetting my place in her household and the jolly older woman, Aster, couldn't help but chuckle at my comment.  
  
Her skin was dark; there was no doubt about Aster's position on the social ladder, she was a slave. Though well respected in this household, most certainly. "Come Children, you need to bathe. No one, not even a pig, wants to smell you two but lord know they can even if you are a mile away." Aster led us out of the kitchen as Ms. Selton stood in the archway dumbfounded over our actions.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I lay soaking in my tub of heated water uncomfortable with the fact that Aster had me and Nancy bathing in the same room; different basins of course. But that didn't change the matter. Aster sat by the door leaning in an old chair watching the both of us intently; making sure neither one of us tries to kill the other.  
  
Nancy cupped her hands together and squirted water from her tub at me, all I did was glare at her for I had not the strength to argue. "So tell me Princess what do people call you?"  
  
"Why should it matter to you," I hissed, dunking my head in the water to clean out the flower and little bit of egg that had soiled it.  
  
"Oh, so that when you drop dead from breaking a nail I can tell the graves keeper what name to carve into your tomb." She said crisply not finding an ounce of harshness in her tone.  
  
"You're hilarious." I stated sarcastically as I chucked my washcloth at her face missing by a mere two inches. I listened as its drenched body slapped against the hardwood floor.  
  
"Now girls don't make me bring in the Ms's." Aster chided us and we both became deathly silent for some time.  
  
"It's Christiana, but anyone who knows me calls me Ivie. It's my middle name." I spoke without a care, what did it matter if she knew my name, she'd find it out soon enough anyway.  
  
"Princess Ivie, nah. Poison Ivie, yeah that will suffice." Nancy concluded with a splash of her skinny legs.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
AN: Thanks to those who reviewed! Have a cookie; it's on the house! Yes Tavington will be stepping in within the next chapter and the real action will begin shortly after! Yippee! Well thanks for reading this chapter; hope it was well written in your eyes! Please review, thanks again! 


	3. Chapter 3: New Arrivals

**The Surf Between the Waves:**

**Chapter 3: New Arrivals**

AN: Sorry for the long delay, I have been without internet since I moved into my new house 9 weeks ago, I nearly died. But I have returned and brought with me the third chapter to my story! Hip Hip! Hooray! I will try to have the next chapter updated hopefully on Tue but I do have other stories to update too so that may change. I will keep you posted on it though. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks!

I can't say that I slept terribly well but I was comfortable for most of the night. That is until Nancy started snoring in the early hours of the morning, after that there was no use in going back asleep so I decided to get up. It was too early to fool around with a gown and layers of petticoats so I nimbly pulled on my brother's trousers and his cotton shirt. What did I care if people thought I was a man?

The door creaked as I opened it just wide enough for my exit; then like the cat giving chase to a mouse I dashed down the hallway bare feet and all. I stopped suddenly at the corner checking all of the shadows for movement, but the house was as silent as a tomb. With my clearance justified I waltzed over to the balcony doors opening and shutting them peacefully before I took off down the stairs. I forced one last glance up at the windows of Ms. Selton's house to make sure no one had noticed before I was satisfied with my morning adventure.

The odd thing is I could probably run off and no one would notice until dawn or until Nancy and her big mouth presumes me dead in a river somewhere. Nancy, what a strange lass she is, oh well not my problem. I began my walk through the gardens gazing at all the decoratively colored blossoms and the sweet scented roses. I had always scorned myself for being ladylike but viewing flowers had become a great joy of mine and for the life of me I couldn't understand why.

I was never a social gabber or dainty dancer but flowers, especially roses, brought the best out of me. To me they symbolized a sort of freedom and just over all the cycle of life, but it is so much more than words can offer which is the difficult part. How can you love something that you don't understand?

"Miss Ruther, is that you?" The deep raspy morning voice of Aster shook me from my primitive thoughts. "Could you clip some roses and daisies for Ms. Selton, she just adores them!" She was half extended from an upstairs window her hair not yet wrapped in her patterned cloth and her robe still cloaked over her body.

My smile had faded and my spirits had been run through the mud once more, I was a servant and nothing else. "Yes Ma'am!" I waved my hand at her leisurely as I grabbed up the clippers from the porch. "Stupid flowers," I muttered under my breath as I clipped the first rose from the hedge, its velvety crimson top falling heavily to the ground. Then the next and the next until I had a bundle of atleast two-dozen roses, which was almost nothing compared to the abundance of rose bushes that lined the fence.

After I had finished clipping the daisies and roses, and had removed all of the thorns from the stems of the roses, I hauled the load of flowers into the house supplying them with vases and fresh water. Then distributed them throughout the entire building.

I slumped down in a chair just outside of my room ignoring everything else around me except the smell of fresh muffins being made outside in the kitchen. What I wouldn't give for a couple of blueberry muffins, those were my favorite.

WHAM! In an instant my door was flung open creating a loud thump and then several rattling noises to echo through the wall. I leapt up from my seat only to stumble to the ground in a hurried frenzy. My brown tresses of hair lay in a disheveled mess across my eyes though I could clearly see the cause of my terror, Nancy. Her back was stationed against the frame of the door her curly flame red locks sat neatly draped down her shoulders ending suddenly at her chest. Nancy's eyes were wide with joy and excitement and her mouth gabbing out laughter the entire time.

"Did you see your face?" She barked out insanely, "Oh wait that would be a physical impossibility wouldn't it?" Her face was turning red from laughter and her eyes all the while stayed just as happy as before. I, on the other hand, just gave her the worst glare that I could muster behind my curtain of mahogany fuzz.

"What in blazes is going on down here?" Aster shouted as she marched over to us triumphantly, I kept my gaze. "I heard one of you scream, what was wrong?" _Scream, had it happened so fast that I didn't even realized I had screamed?_

"She must've saw a spider or something, I don't know I just stepped out here a moment ago." Nancy lied innocently, secretly hoping that the red in her face had disappeared. I stood up straight running my fingers through my hair with the goal of righting the mess, but as my luck would have it of course it wouldn't fix. "You know, they have brushes and combs for that? But then again your hair might break it with its rat's nest appearance. Well good day Aster, jungle beast." She turned and slammed the door shut in my face.

I stood there for a moment starring at the blank door, maybe it would move, I didn't know. "Miss Ruther she is just-."

I turned to her my eyes mini balls of fire ready to burn the first person I came in contact with; "I can not complete my duties properly if I am forced to live with- with that thing, whatever it is!"

"Miss Ruther please," Aster tried to reach out and calm me down but I shoved passed her pacing slightly.

"No, no! Pack my bags and sell me to another household if you have to but I cannot work with her! Anyone but her!" I shouted, nearly on the verge of screaming. I shoved myself back down into the chair I had been sitting in just moments' prior. I wonder if Nancy could hear me rant and rave, if she would use it against me later.

Aster kneeled down in front of me grasping my knees in her strong hardworking hands. "Listen to me child, Nancy is just a lonely girl. She has had no one remotely near her age around her since she arrived here at the age of six. I know you know how hard it was for you to start out in this cruel predicament at the age of fifteen, could you possibly imagine six? This girl has worked hard to maintain her order and her status and then here you come with your mind just as stubborn as hers and your work reflecting your undoubted ability to maintain order and a station for yourself. Nancy believes she must not like you because you're different, because you haven't felt her pain; maybe all you need to do is open up to her. Do you understand child?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded she meant for us to share our weakness, how can you share a weakness with someone who'll use it against you? But nonetheless I agreed and then as if triggered directly by the thought of weakness my memories of my father's farm drifted back into my mind and a tear fell from my eye. That was my pain.

"Oh child, you're too sweet to cry. Now come on, lighten up and for God's sake change out of those men's clothes before Ms. Selton sees you." I couldn't believe it, was I laughing? I knew Aster had some sentimental attachment to Ms. Selton because she wasn't a very good cook or well at dusting but she was capable of listening and giving advice.

"Aster! ASTER! They're here, look!" Ms. Selton shouted from the parlor window as she watched Pete, whom I had come to learn was mute, carefully carry the luggage into the house.

After setting up the presents around the fireplace, Aster, Nancy and I were stationed in a line next to each other awaiting the guests. Ms. Selton stood in the doorframe welcoming them all. We watched as the children poured into the house galloping straight over to the presents. Children will be children I thought as I watched them tear through the wrappings and dig into their new gifts.

The last 'child' to enter was not a child at all but looked as though he was seventeen or eighteen years of age, I dubbed him as being Gabriel. I watched him enter his hair was a mess under his leather hat and his shirt wrinkled from a long days drive, but in a boyish sort of way he was appealing. Aster's elbow found its way into my side and I realized I had been starring too long; it was beginning to be noticeable.

Then came Ben Martin with his sister in law plastered to his side, that man had power written all over his face though I knew he did not seek it. He didn't appear to have any thirst for war or glory; I suppose he lost that after the French and Indian war. "Ben, I would like you to meet my newest servant, Miss Christiana Ruther."

"What a pleasure. How do you do Miss Ruther?" Martin asked his voice humble but somewhat off in a distant land.

"I'm very well, thank you sir. And you, sir, how are you?" I asked somewhat unconventionally.

"Well, I must say much better now that I am here and in the presence of family." He replied with an excited grin as he turned to face his children who were eagerly playing with their new gifts.

Ben Martin walked over to his youngest boy amazed at his joyful nature, leaving us servants to our own bewilderment. I found my eyes floating back over to the likes of Gabriel but what I found surprised me more. His bright amber eyes were watching mine with amusement, I quickly lowered my gaze not intending to be rude but I feared my cheeks might burst. He was beautiful.

When Aster had finally encouraged the close-knit family to move into the dinning hall Nancy pulled me aside with great force. "Don't you be getting any ideas about Gabriel Martin, you hear? He's a fool for ladies, his talk his smooth but he's not be trusted. He'll have you in the sack before night falls, have my word on it!" With her speech read she stormed off down to the kitchen occasionally turning back to gaze through the open doorway.

_Was she trying to protect me or trick me?_ I shrugged off the thought and gingerly waltzed into the dinning hall to receive orders from Aster.

The sun was setting in a haze of golden red that washed over the entire sky in a mystical wonder. I stood in the garden after supper gazing through the leafy trees watching the light of day be snuffed out by the dawning night. I heard heavy footfalls bounding behind me and assumed all to quickly that it was the annoying Nancy coming back for more harassment. "Nancy, if you're here to continue your nagging assault on my life you might as well save your breath for I have no mind for it at the moment."

I steadied my gaze through the few trees towards the end of the establishment not wishing to face my life head on. "Well I know not of my name being changed to Nancy, but I assure you Miss I am not here to 'continue a nagging assault on your life'."

My body spun around, petticoats and all waving with the sudden movement. "Forgive me kind sir," my words had failed me and my eyes were nearly watering. I would be whipped and locked in my room for the next day without food or water for sure. "I meant no harm by my false accusation."

"Please Miss, don't humble yourself." He paused stepping closer, indeed catching a glance at my frightened and bewildered state.

"You stare at me, young Mister Martin, as though to judge my soul." I said in a faint whisper praying to God that I would not be punished harshly.

"No, no." He backed away, "I simply wished to look into the face of the woman who so easily could be human."

"Human, sir?" Several pieces of my hair had fallen from a hard days work and lay lazily at my cheeks. My hands were a shaking wreck so I nimbly wretched them behind my back.

"Yes, I was not insulted by your statement. Just humored that someone with such up right manners, as yourself, could speak so frankly to another woman without care." He took a step beside me peering straight ahead at the twilight that loomed on the horizon. "We are human by nature, I'm pleased that you do not fool yourself."

I forced a smile onto my face; how regal Gabriel stood, he was the perfect reflection of his father. "Thank you, sir if you'd excuse me I have duties to be completed." I gave a hurried curtsey before sauntering off into the kitchen. My heart fell in my chest, and I couldn't help but sigh with content and yet some anxiety.

The next couple of months were a blur of events. Of course there was the long awaited meeting due to discuss South Carolina's opinion on the up coming war. We voted for the war and youthful Gabriel Martin enlisted into the Continental Army against his father's will. Nancy scowled at me for the first couple of weeks that I serviced the Selton home for a number of reasons, some important and others just petty. I found out that she had previously had a secretive courtship with the suave Gabriel Martin and that was her reason for the barrier between him and I.

After a while we grew to work well with each other though we still have our bickering moments. Well let's say we never actually got over the stubbornness between us but we do take it a little lighter now.

It is fall now and the days are grayer with the tinge of winter looming in the air. I stood by the window, the curtains pulled back just marveling at the markets bellow. "Ivie, quick come here!" I turned my head and gazed back at a troubled Nancy.

She ran to my side pulling me from the window, "Ivie the red coats. They've arrived just north of us. They come to seize Charleston. Ms. Selton has ordered us to pack only what we need and load it into the carriage as soon as possible. We leave for her southern plantation."

"Red coats? Here in Charleston?" My eyes were as wide as the ocean.

"Yes, you thick headed wench! We must leave now!" Nancy yanked me from the window and nearly pulled my arm out of its socket as we ran down the hallway to our quarters.

We ripped everything from the closet, rummaging through everything we had and combining our necessities into one trunk. We made it out of the front door and into the carriage when Nancy started to shout. "My poppet! I need my poppet!"

"Forget it Nancy we must leave, they'll be here any moment." I braced her shoulders.

"It was my mother's I can't leave it!" She howled, not crying just screeching in pain. I had never seen her this way before.

"Pete's ready to leave Nancy, we can't go back in!" My heart broke for I knew what it meant to her, I also left something dear to me behind, my brother's four-piece dress suit.

"I have to get it!" She ripped free of my hold and dashed up the stairs to the establishment.

"Nancy, Nancy you crazy minded child! Get back down here!" Aster screamed from the carriage.

I took off stepping on my numerous petticoats and ripping several as I chased after her. I could not let her stay here and be enslaved by our country's enemies. My feet were aching from my heels as I reached the doorframe. "Nancy, come on lets go!"

Her dress had gotten caught on a piece of wood that was sticking up from the floor. She tripped and fell onto her back, tears sliding from the corners of her eyes. I raced to her side and helped her up. "We should have never sided for this war, Ivie, it will tear our country apart and destroy so many." Nancy sobbed in my ear while clutching her arms around my neck. "Perhaps it would be best to die at the beginning of this treacherous battle before the devastation begins."

"Now if we did that there would be no way we could sway the outcome of it, now would there?" Though my words were positive my thoughts were bleak. If we didn't leave this town soon we might actually live to fulfill her theory. "Come now, we must be off before it is to late." I pulled her from the floor and we headed for the open door, I prayed all along for a safe and easy passage to the south.

As I reached the door I grimaced at myself for never befriending Pete; the carriage had taken off leaving us without a hope in the world. "They left us Ivie!"

"I know, come on we have to get out of here. Maybe we can fetch a ride with Mr. Kensington our neighbor." But I doubted that too. Nancy had no other family than this household and now it had gotten up and left her, I felt for her. But above all I felt for this town, it we mark a deadly blow for the south if it were taken.

"Colonel Tavington, I will no use of _brutality_ on these people they are our allies when this war is over and I would have you restrict your men so that I may handle this honorably in the King's name. Is that understood?" Lord Cornwallis reprimanded his officer from the white stallion on which he rode.

"My lord if I may-." Tavington started but was interrupted just before he could finish his request.

"Tavington, I will not have your bloody tactics used on these innocent people or so help me God I will send you back to England and let the king deal a rightful punishment on you." He stated enchantingly with a slight irritation howling under his breath.

"Yes, my lord." Tavington forced a half grin to appease the lord's anger. As the higher ranker gentlemen steadily headed into the town Tavington couldn't help but curse himself for ever believing in this insignificant cause. He rode on pushing back a few stray auburn hairs.

AN: Well we have a little of the fine Colonel towards the end but have no fear he will appear a lot more in the next chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks very much!


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions

**The Surf Between the Waves**

**Chapter 4: First Impressions**

Disclaimer: I do not Own the Patriot. Sorry, I know it's a bummer.

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed it was greatly appreciated. I'm just glad I can update again! Well without further ado here is the next chapter.

The town's people had overrun the streets of Charleston with chaos. The more wealthy families scampered off in their carriages leaving behind slaves, servants and even some older family members to fend for themselves in this devastation. While the poorer neighbors that bordered the outskirts of town ran rapid through the market place seizing what food they could and galloping head on into the uncertainty of the situation.

What was left of the Continental army that served us, not more than eighty some men, stood their ground at the meeting hall protecting what civilization we still had. I can imagine though, that when the Lord General arrived many took flight into the confounds of the town. I think I might have folded as well if I were one of them, seeing the vast army he brought with him to conquer us. But luckily, for me, I hadn't or I might be considered a coward these days.

"Ivie, look!" Nancy had recovered from her moment of shock and now was back on her feet barking orders at me as we scurried the streets in search of a way out. "Ivie, this is a safe path no one is within distance of this ally and just beyond that is the prairie. We can slip out undetected."

I bit my lip restraining my joy and shoving skepticism into my brain. There was no one beyond; she was right, but why? This is a frequently used path under normal circumstances, why hasn't anyone thought to use it? I turned my head for but a moment to make sure the coast was clear and in that instant she had taken off down the ally without me. "Nancy!" Her skirts and hair flapped in unison as she raced through the narrow pathway and into freedom.

My feet lunged me forward after her, where she lead I would follow for both our good. She reached the cobblestone way just outside the ally and about middle she halted. Her face turned to mine, pale as the moon, all the breath in her lungs was released and in that moment she looked more angelic than any reverend I had seen in my life. Her long red tendrils of hair blew in the wind shadowing her face and finally the silence was cracked by her wrenching voice, "RUN IVIE! RUN!"

I froze in my spot gasping for air and watching in horror as two men sped toward her, two red coats. My body went stiff and then I lost all rational thought. I ran, I couldn't stop; my body forced me to keep going. I rammed my shoulder into the first soldier sending him and myself hurtling to the ground in sheer pain. I glanced up at Nancy who had still been struggling with the other, and as I pulled myself up I was shoved back to the ground. I felt a weighty pressure being exuded onto my body.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't feel and I could barely see. There was an enormous force upon my neck and I choked, gagging for breath for air but none came. Finally I wriggled as much as I could, kicking and scratching at whatever it was that was on me. That's when I heard the cry of pain and took notice of the man on me, his grip on my throat had weakened and I could begin to feel my feet again. With one swift jest to his groin with my knee he rolled off of me.

I leapt to my feet only to find I had gained a false sense of weight and I toppled to the cobblestone once more. Nancy was screaming as she was being dragged away into the darkened ally we had come from. The soldiers green eyes gleaming at me with sheer joy, "Yer next, love!" He spat, his teeth those of a rotten corpse. I could scarcely make out their figures but I knew enough to know his intent and it wasn't proper.

My eyes watered and my voice sobbed, _I had not made it this far in life to become some man's whore!_ The red coat behind me latched his clammy hands onto my left shin rubbing his grimy fingers up and down the length of my calf. "Such soft skin for a woman." That was all that I could take, I reared back my right foot and slammed it into his face. As the heel of my shoe made contact with his nose I heard a crack, I had broken it. His blood drained rapidly from his nostrils and I made a quick jest to escape but he leapt on to me.

His blood trailed on my bodice and onto my face as he forced a rough kiss to my lips. I couldn't breathe due to the painful state of anxiety I was placed in; his thumb nimbly slid over my breast circling it devilishly. I forced my lips out from under his and loosed a scream. Just then a bullet rang out not some feet from me, and from the ally I heard a small grunt of pain and watched as Nancy flew out of the darkness. Her hair was disheveled and her dress torn and tattered, her sobs were unearthly and they made my heart screech. She dropped to her knees in exhaustion.

The man who had fired the warning shot into the air sat perched on his rusty colored mare proudly as he lowered his gun to the soldier still pressed against me. His eyes loomed down to mine and they frightened me more so than I had been moments ago, his eyes were cold and deathly. I knew those eyes well, my father wore them on the days he would beat me; they were a killer's eyes. No justice could be found in them, not even in this regal soldier's eyes. "Corporal, remove yourself from that woman now before I am inclined to shoot you in your back." His voice was deep and masculine and though my eyes watered I could not close them, I was too petrified.

"Colonel Tavington, sir. The wench she-." The man from the ally slid down the length of the building a crimson tide following him as he dropped to the stone pathway lying to rest in a pool of blood. Nancy released the dagger she had hid under her petticoats her body shaking with fear. The blade chimed as it collided with the hard surface of the pathway.

"That bitch! She killed Brood!" My attacker rose and took off after my companion his sword wielded and face as red as Aster's stove.

My breath caught in my throat as I lunged after him. "Nancy run! Run you stubborn headed mule! Get up!" I cried nearly tripping over my own tattered dress. Thoughts flew in and out of my mind as I searched for any plan but there was none only the cold raspy air washing over me with its evil vengeance.

The woman before me stood and took off toward the prairie her spirit nearly free; just as I felt relief swim back into my heart I heard the Colonel's gun being cocked back. I drove myself straight into my attacker knocking him into the view of Nancy. The pistol went off and it hit but not it's mark. The bullet was buried deep into the back of the soldier beside me; his face drained of color and emotion as his icy blue glare surfaced to greet me, I didn't even bother holding back my smile. Then, Nancy disappeared into the safety of the high golden grass of the prairie.

"Damn you woman!" The Colonel rode up next to me glancing down at the corpse below him. Tavington placed his gun back in his holster and broke a sigh of relief. "Consider yourself privileged, you are now a prisoner of his Royal Highness's army." His voice was boisterous and haughty as he strode around and extended his arm to me. "Don't be stupid girl, climb on."

I stood silent gazing at the open meadow pleading with God that at any moment a band of Continentals would arrive and strike this egotistic brute of a Colonel down. I felt the dead man's blood drying on my face and didn't even bother to wipe it off, I was still paralyzed from all that had occurred in the last ten minutes of my life. "Would you rather me shoot you and call it a day?" His words floated in and out of my mind.

"Colonel you are the officer not I, it is your call." At that point I stared up at him my eyes drained of life and fascination.

"Then get on," he raged through gritted teeth. The sound of hooves rising and falling awoke me from my trance and I latched onto his gloved arm pulling myself up onto the mare. He spurred the horse and created a clicking noise with his tongue to instruct the mare that it was time to move on. As we rode on at a steady pace I glanced back noticing several more Dragoons arrive on horseback trailing behind us. All of their bearskin hats bobbing up and down created an unusual painting against the background of the open range. I suppose it was then that I passed out, my head cushioned by the fabric on the Colonel's back.

When I came to I was lying in the brig of the courthouse. I rolled onto my back gazing at the ceiling my back was stiff from sleeping on the floor. I took a deep breath trying to keep the events of my day from returning to my mind. Through the barred window I caught sight of the setting sun its illuminating colors cascading through the cell and into the hallway.

I stood gazing out at the streets that use to bustle with town's people now barren safe for a few red coats for guards. My face was bland and my stomach rumbling, I hadn't had a bite to eat since that morning and even then it was a piece of bread. From the cracked doorway I heard voices one was superior and the other was familiar to me. It was the colonel and there was another voice that now appeared, a more boyish voice than the other two. I pressed my head against the barred cell listening intently.

"This nuisance killed two soldiers just hang her and place her body on display for treasonous acts." The more distinguished man boasted.

"My lord," Tavington spoke, "it was out of defense. I'm sure my lord can create a lesser sentence for her, if not because it was out of her own defense than simply because she is a woman."

"Colonel just because you are inclined to seek out the female gender for your lust does not mean they cannot be hung for treason." The rough edge of the superior gentlemen cut through my ears.

"My Lord General, I believe what Colonel Tavington is suggesting is that if we begin to hang woman as well as men there might be more of a retaliation from the colonies." The boyish man paused waiting for the General's denial and when it didn't come he pressed on. "The girl is from around here, yes?"

"I found her towards the edge of town, yes." Tavington agreed.

"Than perhaps she can be of some used to us. If she knows this area we can find all of the likely spots where the Continentals might be found." The young man urged on.

"She is a peasant girl, nothing more. I will not lower myself to that level and neither shall the king's army. But I feel your statement about retaliation is understandable and I will not push the issue of a public hanging. But if she should cause anymore trouble I will have her killed and her blood will be on your hands." The Lord General stepped a few paces away before speaking once more, "I leave her in your stead gentlemen, release her if you must but keep a watchful eye on her. Make sure she does not leave this town. She is still a prisoner."

The door to the brig swung open and slammed shut. I stumbled to the back of my cage shrinking as small as I could. It was the Colonel swearing and shouting at himself. After a few moment of this madness I stepped quietly to the door of my cell and glanced down the hall at him. The light flowing through the bars was dimmed and there were many shadows surrounding the corners of the brig. He stood a few cells down his hand pressed to his forehead in a desperate attempt to decode his own thoughts. Some pieces of his auburn hair had fallen to the sides of his face, I watched intently as he strode toward me.

He pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the cell door. It was clear he truly did not want me to go unpunished but perhaps he was forced by the other officer to do so. The door creaked open and I froze in silence. "You may leave." He stood in the doorframe his eyes on the floor.

I slowly stepped toward him my eyes derived from his as I proceeded through the door. "Thank you," I whispered uncertain of his reaction.

"For what, you should be stretching from a rope right now but because of your gender-." He could not finish as I starred deep into the pits of his cold dim eyes with a sinister loathing.

"I care not for gender! Those men would have raped both my companion and self and probably killed us if you hadn't shown up! Yet all you can preach about is my being a woman, I did what I must as a human being and that is all! So if I must be punished for it, punish me! I'm tired of being hated for being a woman! Do what you must to set it right." The words flew from my mouth faster than I could comprehend them; it wasn't like myself to speak so freely, so boldly. Perhaps Nancy was right, this war would bring about a devastation that only the living will feel. Everything will change even us.

My heart pounded so hard in my chest I thought it would break my ribs to pieces, "I suppose you Lord general was right, you only are inclined to seek women out for your lust and because of that you can pity us." I turned to grab the handle of the door when a brisk force plastered me to the wall.

The cold blade at my neck unnerved me and sent chills up my spin. His weight was upon me, and his eyes raging, I had never seen anger this fierce before. What had I done? "Is this what you want? Death? Do you truly wish it that much? If so I will grant it freely!" My words stumbled and suddenly I felt as tiny as a mouse. "Now hear me when I say you are still a prisoner his Majesty's Crown and you will be watched closely, very closely. If you so much as glance rudely at a soldier I will be more then pleased to remind you of your place on this earth! Do we have an understanding?" My teeth set themselves into my lip as I nodded. "Now leave!" With one quick shove I was out of the brig and into the deserted courthouse.

With fear coursing through my veins I took off out of the courthouse, down the stone steps and up the road to Ms. Selton's establishment. Once there a collapsed onto her stairs my eyes draining of their tears and my body quaking with unimaginable pain.

AN: Jeezum! What a mean brute he is! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was actually really fun to write. Sorry there wasn't all that much humor in this one I promise that in the next chapter there will be. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks very much!


	5. Chapter 5: 2nd Encounter

**The Surf Between the Waves:**

**Chapter 5:**

AN: I'm back! Yay! First off, thank you to those who have reviewed and I'm terribly sorry for the delay. But between being sick and Christmas shopping it has been difficult for me to find time to write. Now that I've found it here is the new chapter! Also Happy Turkey Day to everyone! And I should update again tomorrow with any luck!

Lying there on Ms. Selton's exquisitely made goose feathered comforter, listening to the constant pelting of the rain drops at the window the only thought that stuck out in my mind, surprisingly, was of Mr. Martin and his naïve son Gabriel. I didn't understand how Benjamin Martin could refrain from war in a time such as this. The British would shatter our world and yet he would not vote for the levy to pass. But Gabriel, the naïve man who, actually might not be as naïve as he puts on, ran off to fight for a country in which hasn't even been established yet. He believes in this spirit, this ghost of a colony and he is the type of person who will win it for us. But I, I am here in a ditch the size of a large estate with no rope to pull me out. I have no crutches to lean on and so I am falling, in fact I think I have already fallen and there is no place for me to run, no space for me to live. I will die here, of that I am sure.

The rain pounded against the window as if it desperately was seeking me out. I rolled onto my side facing a snowy white vase with a few roses hanging over its rim. They were so beautiful, so breathtaking that all I could do was stare; I knew then that there was still good and righteousness in the world it just needed to be sought out. Shortly after which I fell into a dreamless slumber forgetting all the trouble that had surrounded that day.

When I finally became conscious I realized by the grumbling in my stomach that I had not yet ate anything. I glanced over my attire becoming somewhat sickened at the thought of what had happened and what Nancy was put through_. She had killed a man bluntly and boldly, and now she is forced to live with that for everyday that she draws in breath. I too have to live with my sins_, _the fact that I kill_-. " NO! I will not think about this, I did what I must and nothing more," I took a deep breath, removing the memories from my thoughts. "Now, to find something a little more tasteful to wear. Ms. Selton must have left something behind, even if I hadn't."

I threw open the doors to the bureau staring down the few gowns that were left behind, they were not the most fancy Ms. Selton had owned but they would be perfectly good for me. I reached in pulling out an oceanic blue dress with ruffles of fabric that rolled down the length of the gown like waves crashing over one another. Taking one last glance over the other four, I decided that this was the less elegant and the perfect one for me. After gently shutting the chamber doors and drawing in the curtains I lit a small white candlestick so that I had just enough light to change and to see where my feet were taking my body.

I carefully waltzed over to the full size mirror hung on the wall, examining my appearance. The white lace that bordered around my neck and upper chest caused my skin to be slightly irritated, but overall the dress reflected my olive skin tone and in a sense I felt well- to- do. It wasn't me though; the woman in the mirror was the reflection of pure chastity and elegance. I could not compete with the image and thus I would not try.

I quickly raced out of the room, afraid that if I stood in that woman's reflection any longer that I would become her. I took off down the hallway and finally stopped when I reached the doors to the balcony, and beyond it's stairs that led down to the kitchen. My eyes teared up as the morning sun shone on the damage done by common raiders who would feed off of any scrap that they could. How could this be the place in which I once served a royal mistress, and paced through a garden whose magnificence knew no bounds? I suppose the answer was rather simple, it wasn't.

My heeled feet took me through the empty streets of town meandering my body all the way to the supposedly abandoned market place. I wrapped Ms. Selton's nightingale cape tighter around me to ward off pending cold. As I came within sight of the market place I noticed something of which I had rather hoped never to set my sights on again. The monstrous Colonel Tavington was perched on the back of his marvelous mare, barking orders to foot soldiers and a few of the Green Dragoons.

I kept my distance pleading with myself that I would not be noticed as I picked a few apples from a cart. I tossed the slightly bruised fruit into my potato sack bag moving on to the next cart, doing my best to derive my wondering eyes from the British officer who so willingly insulted my humanity the day prior. As the memory slipped into my mind with ease I began to feel the pressure on my neck where the blade had been placed. Sweat rolled down the length of my forehead, bearing my fear.

There were chickens running amuck on the streets and around the carts, I tried to keep my thoughts on them. But that was short lived. My eyes had lifted slightly, high enough to see hooves approaching me. Almost instantly the chickens began flapping and screaming due to the surprise of movement and I jumped, startled of what may become of me. He was prestigious and arrogant but it was not the infuriating Colonel, only his captain.

"Miss?" He spoke as if he was questioning my gender. In nervousness I began playing with the sack in my hand. The captain's eyes moved from me to the full bag and back to me. "Surely, you intend on _paying_ for his majesties food and any taxes that may become accompanied with it."

I fumbled with my words dreadfully trying to come up with a good explanation. _Well originally I was planning on stealing it, but now that you've arrived and suggested for me to pay full tax for these few items, why I think I'd even pay double! No, that would never work._ I dropped the sack behind me and smiled innocently, "what bag?" _Oh, because that was so much better, now he'll let me go for sure._

"Colonel," he called to the officer no ten feet from him. _Shit! If there was ever a time to run, now would be that time._ I kicked off my shoes and lifted my skirts slightly before taking off down the damp street running with all the strength I had left. "What do you believe would be the proper punishment for a woman intent on stealing? A day in the stocks, perhaps?"

The colonel shifted his icy glare before speaking, "who is the woman in question?"

"What? Well she's right he-. She's gone!" The Captain snorted in shock, his eyes wide with disbelief and his mouth agape.

The Colonel wasn't dumbfounded though, he saw me race into the alleyway and soon began his pursuit of me.

As I turned the corner into the alleyway I chanced a glance back and what I saw pushed me forward, he was there, riding hard toward me. My hood flew back as I sped off once more dodging through miscellaneous debris. At the end of the alley was an iron gate I had not anticipated, but nonetheless I kept my pace, as did he. When I came to the gate I started to shake it and shout for help before I resulted to climbing, which was extremely difficult given the gown.

"Help, someone please help!" I had no idea why I was truly screaming, the town had been taken over by the British and there was no way they would feel the compassion to save me.

"Woman you are truly trying my patience!" He had turned the mare sideways in the alley and began tugging at my waist to pull me down. The iron gate had grooves and spikes at the top which caught the palm of my hand, I had lost my grip due to the blood and ended up falling backwards onto the horse and into the Colonel's lap. I faced him screaming and shaking from the shock of the event as he tried to keep a hold of me so that neither him nor I fell of the horse.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted in my tear wretched face, his hands tightly gripped around my wrists. The blood from my left hand dripped down and stained his own flesh with its crimson touch. My hair had fallen and laid scattered across my shoulders and back in a wreck. I was exhausted and in pain, I could not fight any longer so I dropped my hands, his still held tight to them.

"Let go of me," I demanded halfheartedly.

His eyes were still fixed on mine in a state that I was not familiar with. Was it hatred or rage or even a slight bit of compassion? He didn't give me the chance to think on it. "You were told that if you did one thing wrong that I had the permission to kill you." The Colonel's voice was deep and filled to the brim with restrained anger.

The rain started in again, and not a light downpour at that. "I have to eat and those filthy scavenging soldiers took any cent that was in the household along with valuables and food." I took in a breath holding back my own anger and the urge to punch this insolent man. "I will starve if I do not find a way to get food!"

"That does not give you a reason to steal from his majesty." He retorted haughtily.

"And I ask you, what else was there left for me to do?" My voice spoke but my mind was wondering over other things.

"If you die of starvation that will be one less nuisance for me to deal with." I nearly choked over those words, they were almost the exact words my father had spoke to me on the day that he sold me into 'slavery'.

"You insufferable Bastard! You are a pig who knows less about life and the world than a two-year-old child! You think that you are so much better than everyone else because you have a title and your brutality but in all actuality you are a scared little boy running from God-knows-what!" His response was not what I expected it to be.

Within an instant his lips were feverishly on mine forcing himself on me. The feeling made my skin crawl and my stomach churn. He snaked his arms around my waist pulling me to him, I shoved his face from mine and cried in pain. I would not suffer for him. "Get off! Get off!" I beat my fists against his chest.

"What? This isn't what you wanted? Men all over you, loving you, what difference does it make to you if what they feel is real as long as you feel them?" The colonel burned his lips into the flesh of my neck, now even the horse was becoming irritated.

"You son of a bitch," I screamed in his ear; as fast as he was on me he was off, and this time the back of his hand flew into my face. I toppled to the ground, my bloodied palm making contact with the soiled ground. I felt my lip and wiped the stream of blood onto the back of my hand.

"You are nothing but a whore, and a whore you shall remain." He scolded losing focus in his own words.

"I am not a whore!" My voice screeched out. My head started to become dizzy and my eyes were blurring, perhaps from my fall or maybe just the pain. I collapsed in a heap of my gown's fabric without a single hope.

"You brought her here? Are you truly insane Tavington?" General O'Hara reproached him. Tavington began pacing the length of the tent his eyes avoiding the young woman lying on his cot.

"She was beaten," he paused, "and I thought it would be best for her to serve in the Lord General's palace where she would be safe from harm." His arrogant gaze now fell on General O'Hara.

"And away from you." O'Hara went back to examining the woman. "Tell me Colonel Tavington did you have anything to do with this woman's poor welfare?"

"What are you suggesting General?" Tavington took a few steps closer to the cot.

"Well it just seems to me that you became a little too carried away with her, as you did in the brig last night. A sword at her neck, Colonel really? Is she honestly that aggressive?"

"Damn you O'Hara. If you even think to bring it up with-."

"Not this time I won't, but do it again and it may very well be your life on the line next time." O'Hara strode to the opening of the tent, "I will put the idea passed Lord Cornwallis but I make no promises. And Colonel, try to remember that she is a woman not the enemy." With that stated he left closing the tent flap behind him.

Tavington removed his coat and sat down on a stool next to the cot watching the young woman sleep peacefully under the bundle of warm blankets. _Why am I doing this? She has no right to live; she killed two of his majesty's soldiers. And yet she has a great will to live during this war. Why? What is so great about this life that causes her to feel so strongly about it? Why do **I** care why she lives?_

AN: ah Ha! So at the end there you get to see somewhat of the troubled man that Tavington is. I hoped you enjoyed it, perhaps you'll review and then I'll know if you enjoyed it (hint hint). Thanks to all of those who have reviewed! Ta!


	6. Chapter 6: For Protection

**The Surf Between the Waves:**

**Chapter 6:**

AN: I'm sorry it has been forever and a day! You have no idea how frustrated I am with this stupid tin can of a computer.. blah. Well my story is back with yet another chapter! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers… so sorry I let you down.

Tavington sat uncomfortably on the same stool from the night before now leaning his sleeping head on a miniscule desk opposite the cot. O'hara burst into Tavington's quarters gawking at the unusual scene. "Tavington!"

The sleeping man jolted awake nearly knocking the candlestick that was next to his arm, off of the desk. He rubbed his eyes in an effort to drive away his grogginess. General O'hara marched towards him, his eyes burning into the pits of Tavingtons' as he spoke. "The Lord General has asked for your presence in his quarters over an hour ago when the first messenger arrived here. I was sent to make sure you were on your way and what do I find?" O'Hara turned sideways showcasing the room, "you're asleep and haven't even made an effort to show you were intent on leaving."

The Colonel stood, shuffling over to the dressing screen ignoring the impudent General in his wake. It was very much unlike Tavington to be sleeping in or late to a meeting with the Lord general Cornwallis but the thought of yesterday made him exhausted. Besides, he had always been disobedient when it came to the rules, being late today would not be against his personal morals. He glanced over the screen and noticed that the General was still rambling on about how crude he was and how he has no respect for this army. If Tavington had been in his right mind he would have been arguing with O'hara until the end of time over his loyalty to the crown.

He stepped out from behind the screen donning his full uniform in all of it's royal air. "General, the woman. What has Cornwallis said about this _pest_?" The Colonel's face was as stern and cold as a stone; whatever kindness he had shown last night was replaced with his smug cruelty. He would not show that side again for he prided himself on being strong and worthy, not weak and disloyal.

"Th- Oh yes the woman. Lord Cornwallis wishes to speak with you concerning her presence here. He said that if he deemed her loyal enough and you had explained to him her reason in being here that he would make an exception." The General glanced down at the woman still asleep in the cot. "He requested that you bring her with you so that he may also determine why she is here through your reaction to her. Your-," he starred curtly up at Tavington with a sinister glare, "_relationship_ with her."

Tavington gritted his teeth, "Fine. But you are going to wake her." The colonel turned to leave the tent when the click of his pistol caught his ears.

"Take me where, Colonel?" My eyes were heavy with exhaustion and my mind was fuzzy. I could only remember bits and pieces of what had happened, I knew my body took somewhat of a punishment though because I could feel the dry blood on my lip and my bruised back.

The pistol was clutched in my right hand aimed at the back of the Colonel; I was standing in Ms. Selton's ragged dress coated with dirt and blood, my blood. He turned very slowly facing me with a crooked smile, "Good morning my dear. Had a bit of a fit last night didn't we?"

My hands both shook with anger that I knew I could not hold. I toppled forward into General O'hara's arms dropping the pistol onto the ground. Tavington picked up his pistol , examined it and replaced it in his holster. The general beamed up at him with confusion, "Tavington, have you not the kindness to help her out?"

"Take her to be washed up." He took another stride toward the entrance, "I have a meeting to attend, I do hope that when I return you will be in a much better mood or atleast decent." With that cruel remark he exited.

"YOU WRETCHED BEAST OF A -." I squealed trying my best to hold my pain. They weren't that bad of injuries to someone who had fought wars but for someone of my stature they were well worth a good cry. I was nearly lying on the floor at that moment tears swelling in my eyes. A tear slid down my cheek and onto the bandages that had been wrapped around my hand. _Bandages? Had he? No, no I'm sure he didn't._

The colonel waited for a moment just outside of the tent, his mind somewhat astray from his normal duties. _What am I standing here for? Incompetent wench._ He bound off toward the palace without another thought.

"Sir, you wished to see me?" He had entered the decorated office of the Lord General.

Cornwallis sat in his majestic chair facing the window just behind the desk. His prestigious eyes scanned over the guarded gate of the fort, pondering over several situations within his mind. "Yes, it has come to my attention that you have brought a woman into this fort. A woman who not two days ago was accused of murdering two of his majesties soldiers." Cornwallis was now facing Tavington a sense of frustration looming in his appearance.

The colonel shifted the weight in his feet slightly. "My Lord, you had left her in my charge just after she was accused. Is it not part of my duty to protect her as well as restrain her?"

"This is not a whore house, Colonel!" His fists slammed down onto the desk in disgust. "I will not have you lose your wits in this war because of a woman." There was a brief moment of silence.

"I only request that you keep her as a working servant within the palace, sir, so that it is easier to focus on the war without galavanting around watching over a brute of a woman."

"Sir!" O'Hara entered the room standing just in front of the closed doors. "I thought it best if you had a word with Miss Ruther first before you make your decision. Especially since you had requested it in the first place." O'Hara's gaze was burning into the back of Tavington's head, who nearly clenched his fists.

"My resolution will be based solely on her conduct in my presence, is this understood Colonel?" Tavington gave a curt nod. "Bring her in," O'Hara opened the doors blinding light from the hallway windows beaming in.

I strode in, the heals of my shoes clanking against the wood floor. "You wished to speak with me, Lord Cornwallis?" My arms were held at my sides, my chin up and both eyes on him. It was the only thing I could do to keep me from lashing out at the Colonel next to me. But O'Hara had warned me to keep my demeanor and not to act desperate when speaking to the Lord general.

"Yes, please take a seat." I sat down, my back straight as a board thanks to the corset O'Hara had found. He had gone rooting through the palace, whilst I was bathing, to find a decent outfit for me to wear. My hair was still damp and so I pulled it back into a bun, yet another effort of mine to impress the General into allowing me to stay. Where else had I to go?

"Miss Ruther was it?" I nodded. "Why, pray tell, would you wish to serve within my palace?" He was up and walking around to the front of the desk as he spoke.

"Well sir, I haven't much else of a choice, do I?" The General shifted his gaze to Colonel Tavington in a menacing way and for some reason I felt the need to explain myself. "I mean, I have no family within the town to speak of and I'm supposed to be watched anyway. So why not be here working for you if there is no other place suitable enough?"

"I see, you're willing to become a captive for no explainable reason, my dear, you baffle me." At this he made a small chuckle.

"For protection, my lord. In here supporters of the Continental Army nor British soldiers can do harm to me. Is that not a worthwhile cause?" I was now ringing my fingers and pulling on the bandage wrapped around my hand in nervousness.

After a silent moment Cornwallis nodded his approval and requested that O'Hara readied a room for me. I smiled broadly, in a desperate attempt to be thankful. For in all actuality this would probably have been my last resort, but judging by how my life was going lately, this was better than nothing. I followed O'Hara out of the room an into the brightly lit hallway.

"Tavington, _you_ have not been dismissed." The General was seated once again.

"Sir?" The colonel made his way back to the desk in confusion.

"If I hear one word of being anywhere near her I will have you stripped of your ranks, continuing abuse of this rule will result in whippings and your discharge from this army."

"But sir, she is my charge."

"Not any longer, she is my servant and I will make sure she is properly watched and _protected._ Dismissed!"

Tavington stormed out of the room, the large oak doors slamming behind him. "That man will be the death of this war."

AN: I hope this chapter turned out all right… it's a little more boring than some of the others but just as necessary. I will try to update again tomorrow and get this story on the right track. Please review, thanks again! Ta!


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

**The Surf Between the Waves:**

**Chapter 7**

AN: Thank you for all your kind reviews, I am glad to see that you enjoy the story. And as promised her is the next chapter!

A few less than warm weeks had past since I was brought to the fort. I was made, yet again, a humble servant who made beds, washed linens, cooked dinner, and did the dishes. I was but one in a crowd of fifty or so who served the Lord General on a daily basis. And, as with my good fortune, I was lucky enough not to run into the brutal Colonel Tavington. Though my luck was draining fast for the Christmas holiday was approaching and Cornwallis was planning a banquet for the high-ranking officials. I, of course, was chosen to serve the food for this lavish occasion.

"Madame Boudreaux," she was the only French woman I had ever met. She apparently was the daughter of a French Officer who was killed in the French and Indian war and Cornwallis took her in. "Are the bed linens finished yet?"

"Non, zee bed linens are still drying, could you cut some spruce or pine to place in zee bedrooms? That would make zem smell magnifique." She explained to me that when she was first taken in, Cornwallis had insisted that she learn proper English, and though it is not perfect she has been doing very well. She had even begun to teach me some French.

"Yes, madame." I gave a slight curtsey before backing out of the guest room and into the hallway. I turned swiftly knocking straight into something solid. I surged backwards and would have landed harshly onto the wood flooring had an arm not snatched me around the waist. My eyes were clenched shut with fear that I had run into Cornwallis himself, and only after I opened my eyes did my fear sear into horror. The palms of my hands were pressed against his chest to steady myself as I starred at the vibrant red and green jacket that mocked every stitch of my being.

I knocked right into the only man on this earth I had been trying to avoid. As my gaze lifted to stare him in the eyes I believe I trembled. His stare was as cold as that day had been and it froze my insides to look at him. I could feel the pressure of his hand at my back, the warmth of his breath on my face, and I wanted nothing more than to die. Madame Boudreaux, bless her heart, had entered the hallway to see what had happened. "What is going on out here, Colonel Tavington? Christiana?"

I bit my lip hard and shoved myself from his body, not looking back as I took off down the hallway. He stood there all the while gazing after me. There were no words between us, no bickering of freedom, no spats of order or respect, just the calming silence, and that was what had scared me the most.

I wondered outside to bring in the wash and to cut bits of pine, but to also catch my breath and release my tension. I wasn't even going to begin to analyze what had just happened. It was left up to God, and only he knew what it had meant. As I reached a cluster of pine trees I pulled a small dagger from my apron to cut the branches. Some pieces were longer than others but I found that that made for an interesting bouquet.

By the time I had finished, my fingers were coated with sap and the sun was about to set. I bundled all of the branches into my apron and carried them across the lawn. I stopped about halfway gazing out over the fort, I could see the British regulars training with their commanding officers, the Green Dragoons easing their magnificent horses into their appropriate stalls, and a few servants bringing in the wash that was left on the clothes line. But what I didn't see was the Colonel and General O'Hara leaving out of the front of the palace and glancing over at me.

I turned from their line of vision and marched p to the kitchen doors, ignoring the overwhelming feeling I had to throw pine branches at them. As I entered, Boudreaux greeted me with a glare and instructed me to leave the pine on the counter. "We need to talk."

I followed her out of the kitchen and into a vacant office just down the hall. It was decorated heavily with books and fabulous weapons that a skilled soldier might hope to one-day use. She told me to have a seat in a leather bound chair as she began to circle, watching me closely. I pulled my hair free from my bun allowing it to fall over my shoulders and back. "Now, as zee head instructor of all of zee servants within this palace I must be informed of everything that that servant does, for it reflects upon me."

"Christiana, you are young and very much naïve." At this remark I gave a stern look up at her. She had stopped her circling and was now standing directly in front of me. "I understand zis, but falling into zee liking of Colonel Tavington is not suitable for a girl, such as yourself."

My jaw had dropped, how on earth could she have thought such a horrid thing? "What the bloody hell are you talking about? I have never even come close to being in his liking! I despise that man!"

"But I saw you, not three hours ago, in his arms! That was scandalous, never should a man clench tight of a woman in zat way! You should be ashamed of yourself, Christiana!" She barked out in one long fit of anger.

"I would never willingly allow him to touch me in that manner! I had stumbled backwards and he caught me before I fell, that was all! And even that was too much for me to be exposed to! I would have rather fallen!"

"Zen why is it when I came out he was still holding you? I saw no disagreement from you. You simply stood zere in silence, no objection. What was I to think?" Her voice was somewhat calmer now, which made it all the worse on me. She had a valid point, why hadn't I moved?

I wanted to move, but I hadn't. Something had kept me there, gazing into his eyes and it disgusted me. "I will say it once and only once, I loathe that man with all of my being. Never would I bring myself to care for such a revolting creature as Colonel Tavington." With this stated I stood and marched out of the room.

I lay awake in my bed that night turning thoughts over in my head on why I stayed standing in front of him. Was it out of fear, anger, or loneliness? Was I that alone that I would accept company from an enemy? _This is stupid! I fell, that is all!_ My feet slammed against the frigid floor before I made my way towards the window. It was dark but a clear night. I could just make out Orrin's belt and the seven sisters.

Just then there was a bang on the door. I walked all but the three feet from my bed to my door to open it. There stood a sobbing Madame Boudreaux, her chubby hands clenched tightly around a handkerchief. "What's the matter?" I pulled her into my room and sat her down on the bed.

"It's Heather, she's gone." I grabbed an oil lamp as she continued to cry, tears running down her cheeks and onto her nightgown.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" I kneeled next to her, placing the oil lamp on the night stand. "She couldn't have just disappeared."

"I don't know where she is, I just woke up and she wasn't zere. Please, help me find her Christiana." She grabbed a hold of my fingers, pleading with me. Heather was her adopted daughter, one of the servant girls, back when Cornwallis was in England, gave birth to a child. The mother died and Madame Boudreaux took her as her own. Heather is all but four years old and has a nasty habit of wondering off.

"Have you spoken to Lord Cornwallis?" I pulled out my own handkerchief and handed it to her, since hers was drenched.

"Yes, he sent some of zee Dragoons to look for her, but I don't want zem touching my baby. She's pure, Christiana, like you, and they are vicious dogs. Please find her."

"How, I am not allowed on the premisses at dark? I have no way of finding her." Her eyes bulged at me, begging me to consent. What was I to do? I couldn't let the child freeze to death, and she was right about the Dragoons, they are dogs. I released a sigh and stood, dressing in the servant gown I had wore that day.

"I'll do my best, but I make no promises. And if I am caught and put in trouble, you swear you'll vouch for me?" I wrapped my cape taunt around my body.

"I swear, oh zank you, Christiana. You are a saint!" I bound out the door racing down the hallway.

There were voices coming up the main stairwell so I hid in a room pressed against a wall until they had past. "Heather? Heather are you in here?" I whispered in the dark rooms as I past down the hallway. But there was no sign of her within the building, which meant I had to sneak outside and face the dragoons.

I covered my head with my hood and slid out the kitchen doors closing them silently to keep from arousing any attention. _What in God's good name are you doing Ivie? This is not your problem; let the old woman deal with it! Ah, but the child, I cannot leave her to those filthy creatures._ I decided that my best chance of finding her within the grounds would be to survey the area whilst on a horse. I could cover the estate in half the time, granted I would become an easier target. But what is life without risk?

My feet carried me to the entrance way to the stables where I removed my hood and walked down the isle. I choose the calmest looking horse that I could find, a white mare with gray spots around her back end. Her name plate on her stall read: Glory. "Hello Glory, I know it's late and I have no right to ask anything of you. But if you should consent with my offer I promise three carrots and an apple to you. So how about letting me have a ride?"

The horse's head pressed against my face in agreement and so I opened the stall unleashing my fate. I climbed on the horse, bareback, for I had not the time to properly suit her. We rode out of the stable heading away from the camp and towards the gardens. It was the place Heather most liked to venture and so it was my starting mark.

I tried my best to stay upright on the horse but the fabric of my dress was not cooperating with me. As we entered the garden I slowed my pace keeping an eye out for any sign of movement, a flicker of light or even a shadow of some sort. I rode by a large ceramic fountain that depicted cupid and his most affectionate kiss placed upon a bare woman. Then there was a rose trellis, as bare as the woman on the fountain.

I heard the pounding of hooves on solid ground and thought it best if I kept moving through the maze of hedges. I came to a halt at a short hedge that ended my path, and through it I could see the tiny body of a young girl lying flat on her back, her face to the sky. At that moment my heart fell from my body and I had not a care in the world for the two Dragoons on the other side of the hedge riding toward her. I had but one though in my mind, I must get to her.

My horse backed down the pathway as far as it could go before bounding off down it once more, at full gallop, and over the small hedge. We landed just in front of the two dragoons stopping them dead in their tracks and nearly causing them to fall off. I pulled on the horse's main, halting her and jumping from her back. "Heather! No, please! Oh God, no!"

I ran to her side lifting her frozen corpse on to my lap and hugging her tightly. Her cold, clammy flesh rested against mine, and in a last attempt to wake her I shook her. Her eyes were shut and her face as pale as the moon. How could this be, a child so rambunctious and full of life now a motionless carcass in my arms. Tears ran from my eyes and patted against her lifeless body.

The two Dragoons climbed from their horses, once they had steadied them from the fright, and walked over to me. I was numb with pain; I couldn't believe my very eyes. She had died, I did not know her well, but I didn't need to. She was just a child. How cruel this world was. "Ma'am, let us take the child."

My eyes fluttered up to them, the one man who was close to me reached out his hand to take hold of Heather. I must've screamed or swatted at him for he backed off. I then removed my cape and wrapped her miniature body in it before mounting my horse and carrying her back to the palace with me. I exited the maze, the two Dragoons following me, and all I thought about was Madame Boudreaux and how devastated she would be.

I entered the palace through the front entrance, the girl in my arms. My eyes had swollen and I felt no more alive than Heather did in my grasp. Cornwallis was descending the gallant stairs, Colonel Tavington and General O'Hara just behind him. "Miss Ruther, bring her into this office, would you?" He gestured to the room on my left and I followed his lead, and sat the child down on the couch in front of Madame Boudreaux. Her wale shocked me out of my stiff stance. "You are relieved of your duty Miss Ruther, I will take it from here."

I was escorted out of the room and once the doors had shut I collapsed onto the floor, my grief overthrowing my sanity. From the stairs I could hear Tavington talking with O'Hara and could vaguely make out what they were saying to each other.

"I suppose that little brat won't be going on any more midnight runs now." Tavington's crude humor hummed within my mind.

"Have you no decency, Colonel?" Roared O'Hara his eyes slicing Tavington in two. O'Hara descended the stairs now, walking over to my shaken figure and helping me up. I forced one helpless glare at Tavington before watching him venture back up the stairs.

AN: I hope this chapter fulfilled your thirst for good ol' Tavy, there'll be more of him to come in further chapters. I'll update asap… thanks! Ta!


	8. Chapter 8:A Taste of Something New

**The Surf Between the Waves:**

**Chapter 8**

AN: I know it has been quite a while since my last update. I am trying to get back into my writing habit and so I decided to re-read some of my older work that I haven't touch on for a while, this being one of them. There is some work to be done on this piece and so I am going to revise some older chapters. Though I will state this now, it will take some time. I am now in my first year of college and I am going to do my best to balance both my hobbies and school work. So please hang in there with me. Thank you.

After Heather's demise our lives as servants became more solemn than before. I found no great joy in helping Madame Boudreaux clean out the child's old toys and removing her belongings from her room. Though it was a relief to know that they would never be seen again as a reminder of the terrible loss we all felt. In any event the Christmas banquet was only a day away and preparations were already being made.

I felt the familiar cringe of disgust redevelop beneath my skin again the more and more Colonel Tavington came around the palace. I tried my best to stay in the kitchen and help with the actual feast though it would appear my expertise was not food. A dropped casserole and collapsed loaf later I was out in the hall handling wreaths and mistletoe.

"A little higher Christiana," Elizabeth, another servant, commanded. "Now a little to the right. There that is perfect." Her blond curls bounced from her swirled bun as she nodded my achievement.

I stepped down from the stool my skirts dancing around me as I dusted off my palms. As I looked up I saw a huddle of officers discussing something tactical over to the side. One man's eyes caught my attention; those horridly cold eyes chilled my soul as they starred me down. My feet forced my body to turn and gaze at the newly hung wreath instead.

When their discussion had ended all the men had dispersed, all except for one. This man's heels clicked against the wood flooring bringing him ever closer to me. A shiver ascended my spine and I knew he was near, near enough to touch me. "Ah, Miss Ruther!"

My body flew around and my face became bright at the site of General O'Hara at the base of the stairs. "Good afternoon General," my curtsey was low and obliging for I owed him my discomfort.

"I trust you are doing well on this frozen day?" He walked forward as I marched out to meet him halfway a smile plastered onto my face.

"Now," I glanced back slightly taking in the towering presence of the Colonel. "Now, I am pleasant." I then whisper my gratitude.

He nodded and stepped aside slightly to address Tavington. "Oh, and Colonel. I believe General Cornwallis wishes your presence in his chambers regarding some difficulties with your Dragoons."

Even though I was not looking at him I knew he was wearing a scowl and cursing the General beneath his breath. He was the sort of man he would kill first and then remember the loss as he pondered over his deed. A man whom I could never see winning any true honor or respect in his life, he had my pity but not my acceptance.

"Miss Craft, perhaps you and Miss Ruther should take a small break and relax. You have done a fine job in the hall today." The General spoke calmly.

"Thank you kindly, sir." Elizabeth responded sweetly her hair bouncing along as she walked merrily into the kitchen.

"You are too kind to me, sir." I grinned knowingly. "Why do you always help me as if your only purpose was to protect me?"

"If I don't step in the way of bad morals who will?" His warm face softened even more, "you are a kind and loving person, Christiana. I hate to see anyone whose love for life would be otherwise squashed by the likes of one person's greed. You, like many others, are a hostage of this war, not because you are on this fort and in the General's possession, but because you have not the acceptance to fight in it, for it. That is why I protect you, because you are willful and above all else vulnerable. Please take my help as a brother's love and nothing more."

"Yes sir, I understand. If you'll excuse me I'd like to see the grounds." I turned from him and took my leave toward the door, but not before I spoke once more to him. "General, it is my belief that you are the most honorable man on this side of the war. Don't let the battles change you." I smiled gleefully.

Outside, the cool air swept across my neck and whirled through my petticoats as I waltzed across the frozen lawn and into the garden that was otherwise bare. I sat on a bench just in front of the intriguing fountain of cupid and his lover. Such love they must have had to be frozen in such a stance, in such a romantic embrace. Was love so far from me that I could sit in front of a foreign belief of passion and weep?

Perhaps I truly was alone, abandoned by all those whom I thought cared. My heart, would it become cold and unwanted? Would I fall into despair and end up a spinster like Ms. Charlotte? Was love to ever come in my life? I could not know, so I wept like a child touched by some act of famine, of hunger but no resolve, not from love.

The next day was harder still for I was up all night thinking and questioning what had happened and what was yet to come. I thought of everyone I had come in contact with, and everyone who had left or died. I stepped out of my room without much thought.

This day could either be remembered as the worst day of my natural being or the best thing that could have changed me, no matter what it did bring alteration to my life, to my soul. I sauntered carelessly down to the dinning hall and began setting the elaborate silverware and porcelain china out to decorate the massive table. The day went by in a dance like routine, so pristine and precise. I felt the very floor shutter with our heavy steps as the beat rolled on in my mind. We were alive and frightened but the dance kept us going, kept us awake.

Soon night had fallen and the officers embarked on their journey into the main hall. I stood with Elizabeth at the double doors of the dinning hall merely waiting to open the weighty entry and allow the crowd of royalty to sashay into the feast. My mind swam with a vibration, an unknown feeling that caused the time to pass quickly and smoothly.

We were now watching the officers dine and discuss their plans for the future. I held the pitcher of wine, the crimson liquid sloshing around in its silver confines. General Cornwallis gestured for me to fill his glass and I did so without much effort, I was a perfect living statue. My eyes rose ever so slowly, the beat of the dance falling back into my mind, my heart raced as I stepped past every seat between the Colonel and I. The music played louder and louder still until I was sure everyone at the table could hear it, but they rattled on engulfed in their own topic.

My breathing remained steady; as I approached him everything slowed, as if seeing something for the very first time, analyzing every detail of it. I felt a surge of power whilst I stood next to him, pouring his wine. I could almost hear his heart race as mine did, what was this? I had no time to ponder it. Everything slid away in a haze of memory.

The banquet had ended and I was climbing the stairs to my room, my mind still as blank as it had been before, though tuned into every natural sense in my being. I felt my blood race and heard the click of the key in my lock; I even felt the warm hand that rolled over my own. The soft message it gave pushing me even further into a daze. I was gone and something, someone had replaced my heart with lust.

I opened the door embracing the unknown, and wafting in the feeling of passion. He turned me around to face him, though I was too far gone to actually see him. His lips massaged over my neck with a gentility I had not known he could possess. It was not coarse and unrefined as it had been on the day I was abused, but tender and seductive. I felt myself give in to this girlish longing, my fingers softly raising his face to mine. Our lips touched harmoniously, the music in my soul striking up once more.

My hair had fallen around my face as we came to lie on my usually uncomfortable bed, which then seemed anything but uncomfortable. His kiss was deep and passionate, I longed for more as my fingers trailed over his back, removing his soft cotton shirt. Could this be what I had been looking for out in the garden, was I in _love_? I let him have me, I let him have all of me, and when morning broke I could not understand why.

My eyes fluttered open hesitantly as they tried to become accustomed to the rising sun. I rolled over in my warm white linens half hoping he was still there, lying next to me. Though, I knew it was better that he had left early this morning. I smiled suddenly as I noticed the folded piece of parchment upon my sheets.

I picked it up as I wrapped my sheets around my naked body and walked over to my frigid window. Upon the front flap it read: Christiana. I broke the small red seal and unfolded it.

_Christiana,_

_I apologize for my rashness; perhaps it was wrong of me to take advantage of you in such a way. I am leaving on a raid early this morning, to the northern edge of South Carolina. I should be back within the coming weeks, you need not wait for me._

_- William_

I folded the parchment coldly as I stared desperately out my lonesome window. Was that it? Was that how my romance was going to end? I could not let it end so abruptly. Who did he think he was to take such advantage of me?

I flew from my window yanking any garment I could from my tiny closet and throwing it on hurriedly. I made sure to hide the letter in the back of the closet behind a loose board, to avoid any misunderstandings. He had insulted me for the last time; I could not stand to be left like this, in such disarray.

My feet carried me from the palace and all the way down to the dragoon's premises. The guards there starred at me quizzically. "I told you, I have a message from Lord Cornwallis. It is imperative that it be given to Colonel Tavington." My patience was wearing thin by the guard's impudence.

"And I told you that the Colonel was not seeing anyone before his departure." He paused, "now, if you'd simply relay the message to me I'll make sure that he gets it."

"General Lord Cornwallis would not have me sent down here to deliver his message if it could have simply been relayed through half a dozen incompetent British Redcoats!" I nearly spat in his face, "now let me pass, or would you prefer to take it up with Lord Cornwallis yourself?"

The second guard stepped away from the gate of the stables and allowed me to enter. "Thank you," I said stubbornly as I glared at the first guard.

I sighed, doing my best to release my tension and to focus on the situation at hand. I walked slowly, rather helplessly, over to his horse's stall and stood there watching him as he groomed his horse with care. He was completely consumed in his task, or so it appeared.

"If you've come here to say something, by all means speak." He stated bluntly in that cold tone of his, it was his only defense against his weaknesses.

"Why are you leaving?" I had to keep my head bowed for fear that my emotions might explode upon seeing his face.

"Because it is my duty to king and country. Anything else, my dear?" He mocked me with that pet name.

"I meant…. You know what I meant." He kept silent as to avoid the problem. "Why are you leaving me?"

"I can't very well bring you with me, there's not enough room on the horse-."

"I am not playing games, William!" I nearly shouted, causing an awkward glance from the guards. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "I know it is your duty to go, that is not my issue. My issue is your coldness to me in your letter." I paused, thinking over my next sentences. "Did you not enjoy last night?" He glanced up at me, a mix of emotions swimming within his eyes, his face exhausted from his thoughts. "Last night made me questions things I have never thought to question before. It changed me. Did it not change you? Or was I simply your whore for the night?"

"No," he stated bluntly, his frigid voice almost startling me.

"Then why do you not feel?"

He came around to the other side of the horse. "I do feel," he grunted in aggravation with himself. "But I cannot."

"Why?" I retorted painfully, the cold breeze licking at my face.

"What you seek only exists in fairytales, but that is not who we are. Life is much colder and deadlier than that. I cannot give you those luxuries." He spat out in defiance.

"I don't want luxuries. If I did why would I settle for being a servant all my life? I want you." As soon as I said it I gasped inwardly. I couldn't believe what I had so boldly stated.

"Colonel Tavington, the Dragoons are suited and waiting for your orders." The second guard called down.

"Tell them to bring the horses round to the front gates; I will meet them there momentarily." He waited for the guard to leave before stepping out of the stall towards me. "Is that truly all you want?" I nodded humbly. "Then, it is yours." He bent his head, his hand caressing my right cheek as his lips tasted mine tenderly. "I must go, before they suspect anything."

I watched him ride out, his demeanor completely changing to that of a soldier, a killer. Memories surged back to me; my stomach cringed as I remembered the alleyway and my beaten state. I remembered his eyes, eyes like my father's, eyes of a beast. I could feel the putrid liquid rise in my throat and I think I even let it loose upon the hay. What had I so willingly given myself to? Tears ran down my cheeks as I fled back to the palace.

Sitting upon the unmade sheets of my bed later that day I questioned my actions. Should I have let things go as far as they had? I was so unsure, how could I know? How could I know then the problems that that one night would cause me? Slumping over onto my indented pillow I traced with my finger the outline of his body still imbedded on my sheets. It was beautiful, almost like a dream. A rose, yes that is what William was to me, a portrait of sophistication with layers upon layers of loyalty that you had to pull back in order to reveal the sweet sent of his soul. With that thought I drifted off into a gentle slumber.

"Christiana… Christiana…" the voice was distant and yet on top of me at the same time. "Christiana, you must wake up, dear." My eyes parted, my vision blurry at first, her plump face looming over me.

I squinted, "Madame Boudreaux?"

"Christiana are you ill?" She spoke softly as she came to sit her round bottom next to me. "I could fetch a doctor."

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I'm tired is all." I pulled myself into a sitting position, "Yesterday was a lot of work, the banquet and all."

She smiled warmly, her heavy hand upon my cheek, "yes, I understand. But," her hand dropped as she turned from me. "I must express some concern for you, there has been talk around zee fort."

"Talk," I questioned my body suddenly fully awake.

"Yes dear, talk. Apparently a young woman this morning caused quite a fluster down at zee stables. You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?"

"No," I shook my head almost hiding my face from her as I peered out of my window.

"He'll be gone for a few weeks at least, you should probably find a more productive way to deal with you sorrow." Her voice was barely audible as she left, and for some reason her knowledge of the affair made everything a little better for me. Some of the weight had been released and I actually smiled.


End file.
